A Ninja FairyTale
by RunRAMENrun
Summary: She lost her family. She lost her friends. But with a new home comes a new start. Her second chance starts with him. GaaOc, NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

A Ninja Fairytale

"_Ohayo Tokyo! It's a beautiful Saturday morning and the weather couldn't be more perfect. It's 8:30 on June 10. Don't waste your time sleeping, come out and enjoy the great weather."_

* * *

In a five story apartment building on a busy Tokyo street with hordes of people meeting up with business partners, or couples going on their first date; a young girl slept peacefully on yellow cotton sheets tangled around her small form like a cocoon.

"Mmm…" she mumbled incoherent words in between long breaths and a thin line of drool trailing down from her pale lips.

A moment's pause accompanied a muffled groan as the female tried in vain to raise her body from the security of her cocoon of bed sheets.

"I can't get up mom, the blankets won't let me. Just five more minutes." She said sleepily. There was no reply. The girl shot up from the mattress on the firm tatami floors looking around with wide eyes.

"Oh…right, I suppose I forgot for a second." She whispered.

The room was cloaked in silence. The female sat quietly on her mattress, her eyes seemingly unfocused. A loud yelp disrupted the chilling silence of the room; where there was once a depressed female figure, now sat a disheveled teen desperately trying to unwind her self from the sheets.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about my promise! Maemi's gonna kill me!"

"What time is it!"

She took a quick glance at the clock on her way to a moderate sized bathroom. Chucking off her clothes she slipped into the shower.

Minutes later she emerged from a cloud of steam with green strands of hair pasted to her face.

"I have- CRAP! I have four minutes to get there!" She grabbed her wet, teal colored hair angrily.

Relaxing her fingers she slumped to the mirror. Her hair a disaster, crusted lips where she had drooled, she was a mess.

"There's no way I can go out like this." She looked at the floor sadly.

"But I promised. Ah I'm sure I can fix myself up somehow." Smiling she rushed into the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and facial scrub.

"Heh. I did it." She smiled brightly chuckling to herself.

Locking the door on her way out of the apartment she didn't seem to notice the blinking red light on the answering machine.

'5..4..3..2..1- Bing' the elevator doors opened and a small crowd of people exited. Cheerfully holding a bag with light blue tissue paper randomly sticking out, the girl walked out the buildings metal doors and stepped into a bright busy street. People swarmed the area on their way to work or taking their dogs for a walk. It was bustling with activity.

'It's so nice to see everyone so happy.' The smile never left her face as she stepped onto the cross walk. She looked all around letting the warmth from the sun and the sounds of children laughing consume her.

But everything stopped when the screech of a car's horn filled her ears. The lights were fuzzy and she couldn't make out anything. Hundreds of tiny fuzzy circles surrounded her. People were talking but she couldn't make out what it was they were saying. Though she tried she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her body was on fire she could feel it.

'Why won't someone put out the fire? Can't they see it? It's…so hot.' Her thoughts became unclear. The darkness was taking over. She couldn't see anything. Black was everywhere.

'Ring…Ring…Ring…- Hey you've reached Saiyu Tsuji. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone but if you leave a message I'll return your call as soon as I can. Have a great day."

"Damn. She's still not answering. How do I tell her that the party's canceled?"

A young girl with long black hair highlighted blue slammed down the phone in frustration.

"Hey don't worry Maemi. I'm sure she'll get your message later."

A man a few inches taller than her embraced her from behind. His messy brown hair covered his face as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"She probably fell asleep and didn't answer the phone. Or she stayed up all night eating ice cream and pickles as if she was some pregnant lady and got so sick she became stuck on the couch. Or-blah blah blah-"

She sweat dropped while her boyfriend rambled on and on about random things as if someone was actually paying attention to him. Turning her attention towards the television booming in the other room she frowned.

"A teenage girl was killed today by an oncoming car. No I.D. was found and police are still searching for any recorded family. The man in control of the vehicle was hospitalized after the car crashed into a tree minutes after running over the girl. In other news a fire started…"

The teen looked down and sighed.

"Poor girl. It's so sad when those things happen, and she didn't have a family either."

The pain. Pain was everywhere like a fire that consumed her body. What had happened? Where was she?

'Open your eyes. Just open them and see what happened.' She mentally scolded herself.

'Come on Saiyu just open your eyes.'

Five minutes later she seemed to have made progress. Light leaked in through the slit of her eyelids. Finally she sat right up only to fall back again in pain. With her eyes completely open she glanced around at her surroundings. There was a large forest and a gate. Two older men sat on either side wearing strange clothing and conversing with a group of teens also dressed uniquely.

A girl with pink hair yelled something at a blond boy before punching him squarely in the jaw sending him flying into a tree a couple yards away. One boy with a messy ponytail sat under a tree leaning lazily against the trunk. Another one with a bowl shaped haircut and a tight fitting green jumpsuit struggled to walk on his hands with huge packs of luggage strapped to his back.

'I've seen these people before somewhere I thin- She gasped as another wave of pain hit her. Squeezing her eyes shut she bit her bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Slowly she felt her body relax and the pain reduce to a mere sting.

"We returned from our mission. Tsunade is expecting us." Sakura informed the two leaf shinobi.

"Yes, welcome back you all. Tsunade has asked that you meet her as soon as you can." One replied.

"But I wanna get some ramen. Why do we have to go see Tsunade-baasan!"

"Naruto! Don't disrespect Tsunade-sama!" Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's face.

"Sakura-chan that hurt" He whined.

She sighed crossing her arms. "Come on everybody lets go report so I can finally take a shower." The shinobi emerged from their spots and began gathering the luggage.

Arms encircled Saiyu hoisting her up and gently laying across their shoulder. She felt her body heat up, the pain had returned. She was once more a victim to her bodies suffering. It didn't take long to reach the Hokage's tower and pretty soon everyone had shuffled in and gathered around an enormous desk. A young woman with hazel eyes and blonde hair rested her head on her hands staring at the teens.

"Well? What do you have to report?" She asked. Sakura stepped forward with a smile plastered on her face.

"Everything went according to plan. They bandits were taken care of and the hostages were returned safely."

"Very good. That's all I have for you all…Oh, wait. I've just been informed that the Kazekage of Sand is coming for the treaty signing ceremony. I would like for you all to freshen up and rest till his arrival."

"Their coming today?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hai."

"Ho! The burning fire of youth! I feel it rage whenever I hear of such a strong opponent."

Flames burned in Lee's eyes while he clenched his fists and let out a battle cry. Hoping from one foot to the other he punched the air over and over each time faster.

Naruto stared with drooped eyes and his mouth slightly open as if he couldn't bring himself to even _try _and guess what Lee was doing. Sakura giggled and put her arm around Naruto's shoulder watching Lee in amusement. Naruto looked at Sakura with burning cheeks cracking up Sakura even more.

"Come on I wanna grab something to eat." She said.

"Oh! I know I know! Let's get some ramen!" He shouted gleefully. Sakura sweatdropped but nodded.

One after another they filtered out of the Hokage's room except for one. Hyuga Neji who had remained silent during the others excited chatter stepped forward with a girl bound by ropes hung over his shoulder.

"Those fools forgot about what we found on our return trip." He lifted the girl from his shoulder placing her on top of the desk where Tsunade started examining her.

"Ah, I see. Well I will take care of her now. I suggest you go get ready, the festivities will start soon."

Neji bowed and exited.

'Hmm. This girl has several broken bones and internal bleeding. Whatever did this to the girl should have killed her instantly. I wonder what happened to her.' Tsunade sat silent for a moment.

"Shizune!" She shouted. The door opened and in stepped a woman with short black hair holding a small pig.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Take this girl to intensive care and wait for me there."

"Hai." Replied Shizune who set down the pig and carefully picked up Saiyu.

"That girl's not from around here." Muttered Tsunade.

And there we have it, my first chapter for this story. Please review though im not saying you have to. Also i accept helpful criticism

but i don't want any crap from reviewers. NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happiness was everywhere. The village was bustling with activity. Small stands lined all the roads and paper lights were strung around every building and street post. Banners swung gently in the wind proclaiming the start of the Festival of Treaties. Families dressed in their summer kimonos (yukatas if I'm not mistaken) and ate sweet snacks with each other. People were enjoying themselves, laughter echoed from all around. The shinobi's who were given the day off, relaxed and spent time with each other on a more casual note.

Tsunade smiled warmly leaning on her balcony from the Hokage's tower dressed in her ceremonial robes. The people of Konoha were at peace. Though the atmosphere was warm and inviting, Tsunade could not push her suspicions from darkening her mood. A nagging feeling tore at her gut.

'That girl is strange. Her clothes are unfamiliar and her injuries were not caused by anything I can think of from this place. She must be from another time or world but…how did she end up here? And why was she not dead?'

"Tsunade-sama." A voice broke her train of thought.

"Huh…oh, Shizune. What is it?" Shizune stared at her peculiarly but continued anyways.

"The Kazekage has arrived from Suna and Na- "**Tsunade-baasan**!"

Shizune sighed and opened up the door.

"And Naruto is here."

Tsunade's eye twitched while her hand clenched a porcelain mug with such force it shattered to pieces.

"What is it boy?" she said through clenched teeth.

Naruto stepped into the room with a cocky smirk and his hands clasped behind his head. Jumping in her desk he knelt over staring at Tsunade.

"Huh…Oh Yeah! Sakura said we should see how the girl is doing. Of course what else would you expect from my smart beautiful, kind, strong Sakura-chan." He paced back and forth upon her desk with his eyes closed shrugging his shoulders. A vein popped on the Hokage's forehead.

"Naruto…will you please GET OFF MY DESK!" Jumping from her chair she grabbed an end of the desk and threw it across the room with Naruto still on top.

"Tsunade-sama." Sang out a cheerful voice.

Tsunade's ears perked up and her head turned towards the door where a horrified Shizune and a giggling Sakura stood.

"I see Naruto got here before me." Sakura smirked.

"Hmph. So what do you need Sakura?"

"I just wanted to make sure that girl was treated and see how she's doing."

Tsunade dusted herself off and walked over to where Naruto lay in a heap of broken pieces of wood. With one hand she picked up what remained of her desk and placed it back in its original spot.

"She's at the hospital. Shizune will take you two to her room." Sighing Tsunade sat in her chair and turned towards the large glass windows looking upon the city.

"Kay." smiled Sakura.

"Let's go Naruto." She giggled as she threw his limp body over her shoulder and exited the room followed by Shizune.

"Ugh…where am I?" There were white walls all around her. A chair sat next to a metal door on one side of the white-walled cage and on the other side was one lonely window.

"Mmph…what's going on I –Ouch-!"She fell to the bed clutching her chest.

"Where's Maemi? Where am I? What's going on!" She clenched her eyes tight to keep the tears from falling and bit her lip in frustration.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Turning her head she saw a machine a few feet away from the bed. Green lines kept going up and down across it… 'Wait…beeping machines, white room…I'm in a hospital!' She gasped and threw the sheets from her body. She looked down and saw her legs bandaged with…nothing covering them.

"I'm practically naked!" She screamed in horror. Jumping from the bed she rushed to the window and threw it open. Konoha. Konoha. Konoha!

"Everywhere the same thing! Why am I here? This is impossible!" She was confused, she was lost, she was hurt, and she was in her underwear!

"I have to get out of here. I have to see Maemi. I have to go!" She ran towards the door taking the bed sheet with her. While trying to not hit the walls around her, she ran with the sheet trailing behind. She saw a light.

'It must be the exit! Almost there.' Pushing her legs harder she tried to run faster but something kept burning. This stinging feeling in her back was keeping her from her goal.

'No I have to keep going!'

Two doors came into view until something orange slowly got in the way.

'Oh Crap!'

-BANG-

Two bodies fell to the floor after a head on collision.

"Kuso."

"Gomen nasai! I wasn't watching where I was going, are you ok?" She asked franticly sitting on her knees clutching her head.

"Huh…Uh yeah I'm okay a-HOLY SHI--!" "NARUTO!" A girl with short pink hair crashed her fist on the head of a blonde boy.

"Sumimasen. Please excuse him miss." She said chuckling nervously.

"No, no I'm sorry, it was my fault." She stood up and offered her hand to the blonde who lay sprawled on the floor. As he accepted her hand, the sheet slipped from the females grasp and in slow motion, fell to the floor. Everyone froze for what seemed like an eternity. Red drops started falling from the boy's nose and soon it turned into a waterfall. Quickly regaining her composure, the pink haired girl rushed over and slapped her hands over his eyes.

"I…uh…I have to go!" The half naked girl sprinted out the door and into the crowded streets. As she maneuvered her way in the crowds she tried not to think about the stares she received and focused more on finding a less crowded space.

'This is so awkward!' She picked up her pace and kept her gaze on the ground.

The number of people slowly started decreasing the closer she got to a park. It was strangely unoccupied by children but that was the perfect sanctuary considering her current predicament. There was a covered yellow slide towards the back of the park next to a decent amount of shady trees.

'Perfect.' She smiled and crawled inside.

"Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama has requested you report to her office before retiring to your sleeping quarters." A young woman with blonde hair; strangely arranged in four ponytails; declared nervously.

"Ugh it's about time, we've been traveling for four days. I'm starving and


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Man Naruto. You need to learn more self control! I'm ashamed to be your friend sometimes." Sakura held her head in frustration.

"Aww Sakura-chan, don't say that. I didn't mean to I swear! Its ero-sennin's fault I swear!" Naruto cried defensively.

"Ugh it's always someone else's fault with you. Why don't you take responsibility for your actions?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Forget it Naruto. Just come on, we have to go check on that girl from the mission." She walked away with Naruto standing still, staring sadly at her back.

Sakura finally reached the room and slid open the door.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto sped down the hall and stopped as fast as he could to keep from crashing into Sakura's back.

"She's gone?"

"Naruto…"

"Huh? Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"That girl we rescued, what did she look like?"

"Uh…I think she had kinda long green hair and red eyes why…oh."

"Naruto."

"Yeah…Sakura-chan."

"We're going to run on the count of five."

"One…"

"…Two."

"…Three."

"Four…"

"FIVE!"

The two dashed off leaving only a trail of dust behind them and a door left wide open.

"Ugh…my back hurts." Cramped up in a most uncomfortable position was a green haired girl scantly clothed in nothing but underwear and bandages.

"It's getting dark and I have no where to stay.-SIGH- How the freaking heck did I get here?"

"I bet my TV's cursed or something…yeah that's it, I have a cursed TV that randomly felt like sending me to the world of my favorite anime." She said sarcasticly.

"Maybe if I find them again, I can see if they'll help me get some clothes."

"Ok, now to get out of this stupid slide and start trying to find some clothes…Crap…oh great I'm stuck!" She tried to pull her elbow out from under her back while also getting her foot untangled from her hair, getting her other foot and arm untangled and not fall out from the slides exist.

"This my dear Watson…will take awhile."

About thirty minutes later she emergedcough cough- fell- cough from the slide with tangled hair and numerous bits of chipped yellow paint covering her limbs.

"Ah, well that was easy enough." She grinned to herself.

She glanced around at her surroundings looking for any sign of human life. The street was…eerily quite. There was not a single person anywhere.

"What happened to all the people? –SIGH- oh well, I guess I'll just try and find Naruto and Sakura. It looks like I'm stuck here so I might as well tell them what happened.

She walked around for at least thirty minutes but still no one around. A few seconds later and an enormous gate came to view.

"The gate to Konoha. Wow it's so much bigger than on T.V…well I suppose that would be obvious. "She sweatdropped and stood in place pondering the difference in the city now and when it was on a screen.

"Open the gate!"

"Gate Opening!"

"Huh. What the heck!" She awoke from her daze and turned to see the doors of the gate opening slowly. With her mouth wide open she stood awestruck. (AN: this is happening the same time as the scene at the end of the second chapter. This is merely her point of view. So she gets there as Gaara and his friends get there. I hope that doesn't confuse you any if it does, just send me a review asking your question. Kay well enjoy the rest of the chapter)

Three figures emerged from outside the village. The tallest one stood towards the far right with his arms crossed. The strange purple paint was a dead give away. Kankuro.

On the far left side stood a girl with four ponytails arranged on the back of her head. Strapped to her back was a large fan; once again a dead giveaway. Temari.

In between the two was a shorter figure. Strands of crimson hair stuck out from underneath a cone like shaped hat with cloth hanging from the sides. Most of his face was shadowed but two distinct green eyes peered from underneath.

Sabaku no Gaara.

The attention of the newly arrivals was drawn to a single girl who stood planted in the middle of the street half-naked. Her eyes were wide; so wide in fact, it was a surprise to the tallest one that her eyes hadn't fallen off her face.

'Oh no! I didn't think anyone was here. What do I do?' She screamed mentally.

"Uh…um…'scuse me." She did a tiny bow and scrambled off further into the village.

"Well…that was…interesting?"

"Shut up Kankuro, let's just go." Kankuro glared at Temari who was already walking ahead with Gaara.

'Where do I go!'

She ran and ran trying to ignore the stares.

'Where do I go!'

A speck of orange and pink was far in the distance.

'WHERE DO I GO!'

The two specks of color slowly morphed into two teenagers with eyes wide open and mouths dropping to the floor.

"HEY! Girl STOP!" Naruto yelled.

"Ohhh noo…NARUTO RUN!" Sakura screamed taking a step back.

The half-naked girl was charging towards them apparently oblivious that they stood in the road.

5

4

3

2

…1

_**-BAM!-**_

The three collided falling to the floor.

"Ugh my head." Naruto whined grabbing his throbbing skull.

"Naruto get off me."

"Huh? What was that? Sakura where are you?"

"Naruto get off me!"

"Sakura what happened? Where'd ya go?"

"NARUTO GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Sakura there you are!" said Naruto happily. "Oh yeah hahaha sorry 'bout that." He jumped up and helped Sakura up.

"Yeah yeah. Hey, are you ok?" She said looking at the girl lying on the floor with a huge bump on her head and swirly eyes.

"So your names Saiyu?"

"Mhmm. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, Sakura-san."

"Hahahaha just Sakura is fine."

"Oh, hai."

"So, do you have a place to stay?"

"Umm…hai. I do." 'Not'

"Oh. Ok well I have to go check in to the hospital but maybe we can hang out sometime. Ja ne."

Sakura waved and smiled to the two before walking off.

Naruto watched Sakura's retreating form then turned towards Saiyu.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?" He asked.

"Well…uh ya see…" She looked embarrassingly at him.

"Hehe. Why don't you stay with me?"

"What! No no I couldn't do that to you. Really I'm ok so you don't have to worry."

"Well you don't have a place to stay right? So it would only make sense if ya stayed with me." He grinned at her and held his head up stubbornly.

"But Naruto-san, I couldn't. You saved my life and that in itself is so much. I'll be ok, so please don't worry about me. I already owe you so much."

He was silent for a moment. Just when she started relaxing he shot out his hand and tightly grasped hers.

"Come on Saiyu lets go." He pulled her hand along with him.

Saiyu opened her mouth to protest but deciding not to, merely smiled gently at Naruto's back letting him pull her along.

A little while later they reached an apartment building. Still holding her hand, he did a single hand signal and put a foot against the wall.

'I wonder what he's doing.'

'I think I saw this in an episode but I don't remember…doesn't he-'She was interrupted when she felt her arm being tugged. She looked up to see Naruto slowly walking on the wall.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" She called franticly. Naruto looked down to Saiyu who was clenching the grass with her toes and foaming at the mouth.

"Holy shit! Saiyu what's wrong?" With a strong flow of chakra holding him to the wall, he reached out his other arm and grasped both her hands.

"Come on. It's the easiest thing in the whole world to climb walls." He said looking at her with disbelieving eyes.

She looked down and he cocked his head to the side. After a moment her eyes met his.

"Kay. Let's go Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly and held on tighter to his hands.

He looked away to hide the red tint adorning his striped cheeks.

The screaming sound of boiling water echoed through the small apartment room. A small table sat low to the ground in front of a scratched TV set. Two cups sat across from each other, right next to two bowels of ramen. Saiyu picked up her chopsticks and took a small bite of her ramen. Across from her Naruto slurped loudly. His eyes were glued to the TV which was advertising a new brand of Ninja sandals.

Saiyu stared at Naruto's face. He looked completely innocent and childish. Her lips trembled slightly and she tore her eyes away.

'That's right, the most noble and loyal person that ever lived, is the container of the most feared demon ever to set foot on the earth.' Tears swelled at the corner of her eyes.

'It's not fair. Why does someone so innocent have to be forced into such a fate. Why couldn't it be someone else? Someone heartless…someone greedy or uncaring…or, someone like me.' She gazed at her hands. They were clenched tightly.

"_Do you wanna go to the park today Saiyu?"_

"_No Moiji. I'm playing on the computer."_

"_Come on you never want to go."_

"_I said no!" "God can't you leave me alone!"_

"_Saiyu, we're going out to eat, do you want to go?"_

"_No thanks. I'll probably just heat something up."_

"_Alright if you're sure."_

"_Yeah. Bye, love you"_

"_Three people died today in a car crash. A husband and wife and their son. It seems they left behind their 14 year old daughter. In later news-"_

'I loved you all. But…did you guys know that?' Her tears dripped down her cheeks splashing on her hands.

Naruto who was completely absorbed in the TV, turned his attention to the other figure in the room quietly sniffling.

"Eh…Saiyu what's wrong!" He jumped from his seat and ran over to her.

She started sobbing harder and harder rocking her body back and forth. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell to the floor.

'Kuso. I don't know how to cheer up crying girls. On no oh no oh no.' He looked side to side searching fro anything thing to help him…but of course since it's Naruto we're talking about, he couldn't find anything.

Taking a deep breath he thought to himself. 'I hope this works.'

His arms wrapped gently around her waist and pulled her body into his lap. He set his head on her shoulder and waited to see her reaction.

She immediately relaxed and leaned into his stomach. Naruto, being a young guy of course and having no luck with the ladies; turned completely scarlet.

"I love them." Saiyu whispered.

"Huh. Loved who?"

"My family. I love them."

"Where are they?"

"…"

"Oh… gomen nasai."

"They died in a car accident. But I didn't die cus I didn't go."

"…"

"I never appreciated my family as much as I should have. I loved them then and I love them now, but I don't think they knew."

"Of course they knew! They're your family."

"I never liked to hang out with my little brother. And my mom and dad thought I was lazy sometimes, but they still loved me. Maemi…Maemi loved me for who I was as well. She was my best friend and like a sister to me. But I was the one who started causing problems. It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault; you couldn't do anything about it."

"Maemi got a boyfriend and I didn't like him. I was jealous that he hung out with her more than she did with me and I caused problems for him."

"It's alright, I'm sure they knew you loved them."

"…I…suppose your right. We had lots of fun…"

"Hey Saiyu."

"…"

"Saiyu…oh." He lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled at her sleeping form.

"Goodnight Saiyu-chan." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_**I know what you guys are thinking, 'isn't this supposed to be a Gaara fic?' well I promise it is, I have a plan for the relationship of Naruto and Saiyu and I'm telling you now before your ideas get crazy, its not gonna be anything intimate. I'm NarutoxSakura all the way. (No offense to those of you who like other pairings) so I hope I don't loose any readers because of it but that's what I'm sticking too. Also, since I don't demand a lot of reviews, you can't expect me to update soon after all it just doesn't seem fair. It kinda sucks having 377 reads but only 6 reviews. So, no, the updates aren't gonna be fast until I see a good interest in this story, not saying that you _have_ to go out and review, I'm just saying that that is why it takes so long…….Dang what a freakin long note. So yeah please enjoy my story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Blood.

The tub was filled with glimmering specks of blood. It was obvious what had happened. The kunai dripping red droplets, the tiny bits of hair plastered randomly along the edges, the pale leg drooping lifelessly over the rim cloaked in a veil of crimson liquid.

It wasn't hard to realize… That someone was shaving.

You are correct shaving!

Saiyu's soaked head rose from beneath the water. Her eyes were narrowed, glaring daggers at the kunai only inches away.

Curse whatever genius it was that invented leg hairs! Curse who ever it was that hadn't yet engineered razor blades! Curse who ever made skin bleed so damn much! It's an outrage; a crime against mankin- womankind! She was going to press serious charges for this little incident. Yeah that's right, a couple million dollars that's what she'd demand! Or using some form of super heated ray gun. Melting the kunai into scrap metal sounded promising. This thing was making her bleed so it was only fit to melt it till it wished it had never been forged. Ah the sweet aroma of revenge.

Saiyu shot her head back and cackled evilly, dramatically clutching her fists in the air.

There was no way she was going to let that damn knife get the better of her!

She sat straight up in the bath tub and snatched the kunai roughly into her palm.

Her hand was unwavering and her body was tense.

She was ready to strike, the training was finally going to pay off. Her revenge would be carried out!

Almost there. The kunai was closing in on its target. Alright steady, steady..almost got it…an-"SHIT!"

The kunai once again sliced through her leg and a thin line of blood streamed down her thigh. In a burst of rage she shot up her arm ready to send the accursed object straight into a window where it would hopefully fall to its demise wishing it had only just cooperated.

But a muffled sound caught her attention. It sounded…almost like footsteps.

She stared curiously at the door. Two minutes later she was still staring, and staring, and staring, and staring, and star….The hell! She could have burnt holes in the door by now!

Then, (about damn time!) the door burst open.

"Hey hey! What's going-"He stopped short. In the background she was sure she could hear an orchestra of crickets playing their long painfully irritating music. They both stared at each other. Naruto in his white boxers with his eyes bulging at Saiyu in all her naked glory.

Saiyu's eyes were as big as saucers. She hadn't moved a muscle and still held the kunai in the air. It was like going to one of those old movies and watching the same stil scene for twenty minutes because the man in the projector room had fallen asleep just minutes before the ribbon of film jammed in the machine.

* * *

The small dinner table was silent. Naruto kept his eyes focused on the ramen in his hands; though it's rather toilsome to bend your head in your ramen when you have two tissues poking out from your nostrils. His cheek was as bright and red as the digital numbers on an alarm clock and it was obviously swollen making the task of eating that more - if at all possible- difficult.

Across from him Saiyu clenched her chopsticks to near breaking point, -mostly because of rage but also just trying to keep them in her fingers. She never was very skilled when it came to eating with chopsticks- a vein throbbing on her forehead. She held her eyes tightly closed in frustration and quietly slurping down a mouthful of noodles.

Naruto looked around nervously. He tried to keep his attention on random things around him; the small TV, the trash swarming around the garbage can. And for a second it worked. He sat there pondering the possibility of his trash suddenly coming alive and reeking havoc on his neighbors.

That thought didn't linger long when the opening song of one of his most prized video games ran through his head. If his cheek hadn't been so swollen he might even had attempted to whistle.

Was he really brave enough to try small talking the clearly pissed green haired lass? It was almost like that scene from one of Shakespeare many plays.

_Naruto in big orange pants with slippers on his feet and black tights sat on a stone bench pondering. To talk to her or not to talk to her? That my friend is the question._

"Ah Saiyu-chan Hehe…um so-"He said stuttering.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said cutting him off.

_Not to talk to her._

Naruto immediately shut up and put all his attention into eating, even if most of the ramen ended up on his lap instead of his rumbling stomach.

Minutes later Saiyu abruptly stood up clutching her empty plastic cup. Her eyes were hidden beneath a curtain of green bangs. She walked over to Naruto's seat and snatched his half full bowel much to his displeasure. His mouth watered and tears cascaded down his face while he watched her unceremoniously pour all the ramen down the drain and leave the two empty cups lying on the counter.

Without saying a word she walked past him and collapsed on her knees in front of the TV screen. Her hand reached for the video game controller while the other turned on the screen. A few button clicks away and the sounds of people having the crap beaten out of them broke through the shroud of silence.

"Saiyu-chan there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like you have anything anyways right?" He chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head.

Her head turned eerily slow. Her eyes flickered dangerously but she still remained motionless.

'Oopps' Naruto stood frozen for an eternity but something clicked in his head. Saiyu wasn't actually focusing on the game. It was like…like she was just pushing the buttons randomly. Why?

...Oh. He remembered a situation like this. This was her act. As soon as he would relax, she would strike.

There was no way he was sticking around for that again.

As if a button had activated her, the moment he made an attempt to move, Saiyu threw the controller at his retreating form with all the strength she could muster.

"JERK!" She screamed shaking her fist.

* * *

It was hard to believe she had been there for a week. It seemed like just yesterday she was staring in awe at Naruto's apparently bottomless stomach. No matter how many times she had seen him woof down bowel after bowel on TV, overseeing it live was just…shocking.

She sat with her knees drawn to her chest on the floor of her bedroom. Naruto had left earlier that morning for a mission in the Mist. Sakura had apparently accompanied him which left her to wander about alone.

It was the times like this that she tried desperately to avoid; the time when she was left with naught but her raging thoughts. She feared stopping. The moment she stopped, the frightening memories consumed her. It felt like a re-run movie on TV. Or that one song that you've come to despise with every fiber of your being because the DJ's just didn't seem to have anything but that to play.

The sirens, the blinding lights, the faces you looked right though. Everyone thought you stupid; naïve. Their words fell unnoticed.

Everything she had ever known was gone.


End file.
